xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alargo
plan: eldritch knight/sword bard Character Sheet Character Name: '''Alargo '''Race: High Elf Class & Level: Fighter 1 Background: Far Traveler Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 17 (Breastplate) Max HP: 11 (1d10 + 1) Speed: 40 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Strength +2, Constitution +3 Skills: Animal Handling +3, Athletics +2, History +5, Insight +3, Perception +3, Survival +3 Passive Insight: 13 Passive Perception: 13 Armor & Shields: All armor and shields Tools: Lutes Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Halfling Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +2 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (1d8 + 5) piercing damage. Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. True Strike. Cantrip: Range 30 ft., concentration up to 1 round. Gain advantage on your next attack against the target before the end of your next turn. Features & Traits Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Trance: You don't require sleep. Instead, you meditate deeply, semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Cantrip: You know the true strike cantrip. All Eyes on You: Your accent, mannerisms, figures of speech, and perhaps even your appearance all mark you as foreign. Curious glances are directed your way wherever you go, which can be a nuisance, but you also gain the friendly interest of scholars and others intrigued by far-off lands, to say nothing of everyday folk who are eager to hear stories of your homeland. You can parley this attention into access to people and places you might not otherwise have, for you and your traveling companions. Noble lords, scholars, and merchant princes, to name a few, might be interested in hearing about your distant homeland and people. Fighting Style - Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Second Wind: On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain 1d10+1 hit points. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Equipment Rapier, studded leather armor, shield, explorer's pack, book on fighting techniques, spellbook, a set of traveler's clothes, any one musical instrument or gaming set you are proficient with, poorly wrought maps from your homeland that depict where you are in Faerun, and a small piece of jewelry worth 10 gp in the style of your homeland's craftsmanship. CP: SP: ''' '''GP: 5 PP: Description Almost all of the common people and other folk that one might encounter along the Sword Coast or in the North have one thing in common: they live out their lives without ever traveling more than a few miles from where they were born. You aren't one of those folk. You are from a distant place, one so remote that few of the common folk in the North realize that it exists, and chances are good that even if some people you meet have heard of your homeland, they know merely the name and perhaps a few outrageous stories. You have come to this part of Faerun for your own reasons, which you might or might not choose to share. Although you will undoubtedly find some of this land's ways to be strange and discomfiting, you can also be sure that some things its people take for granted will be to you new wonders that you've never laid eyes on before. By the same token, you're a person of interest, for good or ill, to those around you almost anywhere you go. Personality Traits: '''I have my own ideas about what is and is not food, and I find the eating habits of those around me fascinating, confusing, or revolting. '''Ideals: Open. I have much to learn from the kindly folk I meet along my way. (Good) Bonds: Your life's work is the Tome of Battle, a treatise related to your theories on combat. My freedom is my most precious possession. I'll never let anyone take it from me again. Flaws: I pretend not to understand the local language in order to avoid interactions I would rather not have. Relationships